


playing favourites

by bunshima



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Oral Sex, PIV, trans headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: "Maybe this is why you're my favourite– always bettering yourself."





	playing favourites

**Author's Note:**

> new fandom, same bullshit. fucko here with some PORN for my friend jin (@kptkaboom on twidder). this whole thing started with "leon trans" and now its a fic wheee
> 
> disclaimer: no proofreading, this was written in a canonless vacuum out of horniness so pls dont think i actually thought about what kinda setting this is, trans leon

"That's right–", Leon sighs softly,  _ "Good boy." _

Leon's hand is gently running through Fifteen's hair while he puts his mouth to good use. The Null would literally purr right now if he was able to do so. He's  _ all sort _ s of blissed out as he sucks on Leon's clit, his hands settled at the other's waist. Fifteen doesn't know what it is, but feeling the flesh engorge ever slightly when he sucks on it harder fills him with a strange, almost animalistic kind of satisfaction. The sound Leon makes each time is downright divine, chases a spark down his spine with ease. 

However, a particularly throaty moan rips him from his oral-induced trance. Whereas Leon is usually so keen on watching him, his head has now fallen back into the bedding. One hand still claws at Fifteen's scalp while its counterpart has taken to playing with a rock-hard nipple. 

**"Don't stop.** " In spite of the fact that Leon's been reduced to a groaning mess, he still manages to make that sound commanding–  _ threatening _ even. 

Fifteen isn't going to risk punishment. A good Null follows orders after all. There's no room for disobedience on the battlefield… although,  _ that _ isn't the best situation to compare this more or less dubious arrangement to. 

The Null flicks his tongue over Leon's clit before sucking on it hard another time, to which his breath audibly hitches in his throat. Fifteen can feel him tense in his grip, mouth opened in a silent shout of pleasure and his entire frame twitching awfully. Heavy panting breaks out of Leon, soon joined by a coarse 'fuck' that he mutters under his breath when the Null pulls away with a wet pop. 

When Fifteen sits up, he's met with a pleased (albeit a bit tired looking) grin from Leon's side right away. His chest is heaving with every deep breath. Absentmindedly he caresses himself, spindly fingers following a line up and down his body. 

"Good boy.", Leon repeats in an almost honey-sweet tone and Fifteen can feel his dopamine level skyrocket.  _ "C'mere." _

He doesn't have to tell him twice. 

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Fifteen straddles Leon's thighs and pins him into the mattress. There's not much of a reaction from him at that, next to the fact that his subtle smirk grows into a shit-eating grin, spanning from ear to ear. 

Fifteen feels like he's about to die of heat stroke. He's absolutely burning up. His Adam's apple bobs as he tries to swallow the spit that's been gathering in his mouth in order to speak up without accidentally drooling, 

"Can I–" 

"Well,  _ can you?" _ Leon doesn't even let him finish. After all, he knows exactly what he wants. 

Without further hesitation, Fifteen brings their lips together in a rather needy manner, taking everything he can get from Leon, who decides to humor him.  _ He can feel him grin as he kisses him.  _ Their embrace is nothing short of messy. All of the Null's ministrations are wanton and seemingly aimless, yet the other lets him have his way. Then, Leon shifts beneath him, managing to writhe out of the stronghold Fifteen has on him (more or less, at least).

A soft grunt from Leon's side brings him back to the here and now– much to his disdain, he forces them apart, a string of spit still connecting them afterwards. There's a hint of disgust on his face as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.  _ Yeahhh, _ the fact that he doesn't like kissing has always been an issue for Fifteen who might as well have  _ a kink _ for it. Perhaps he gets a free pass because he's a good fuck. However, for some reason the Null gets the urge to push his luck, leaning in for another kiss– but Leon's palm against his mouth stops him.

_ "Later.", _ he simply says, again with that mildly threatening tone. 

Then, shoves a condom right in his face with his free hand. Fifteen  _ vaguely _ remembers fishing it out of his pocket and promptly discarding it when Leon started waving his ass at him– he doesn't have the best attention span to begin with and  _ it's completely nonexistent during sex.  _

Obedient as a Null can be, he takes the condom and gets off him, to which Leon gets onto his fours right away, a hand reaching back to spread his ass. Even though  _ that sight _ almost manages to fry Fifteen's last surviving brain cells, he decides to go for _ a slight detour. _ Both his hands come to rest on Leon's ass, his thumbs parting Leon's folds. 

_ "I think we've done enough f–" _

Leon doesn't get to finish his sentence, thanks to a soft moan welling up in his throat when the Null starts lapping at his wet cunt. A louder one soon follows when Fifteen thrusts his tongue into him, encouraging him to keep it up for at least a bit longer– although it starts cramping up sooner than he would've liked. With a broad lick, he draws a straight line upwards to Leon's asshole, almost immediately feeling it pucker under his touch. Needless to say, the reaction to match is far more than satisfying to hear.

Leon actually whines at that, one hand curling into the bedding while the other starts tugging on his engorged clit feverishly.  _ Fuck, that's hot. _ Fifteen gives him a little more attention and flicks his tongue against Leon's hole, which earns him a downright delighted hum. He keeps this up for a while, expecting the other to tell him to stop eventually, but instead he gets to hear something else.

**"Fuck,** jus'–  _ finger me.", _ Leon groans at him and that's all he needs to do.

With haste, Fifteen sits up and wets his middle finger with saliva before carefully pressing it against the other's asshole, finding that he's actually pretty relaxed. Well, he _ did _ eat him out for quite some time. It's almost as if Leon didn't expect the sensation of finger up his ass (even if that's what he specifically asked for) which causes him to bolt into a sitting position in his spot. Albeit a bit hesitant, Fifteen closes some of the distance between them, just enough for him to pepper the crook of Leon's neck with kisses and gentle nips. He doesn't even object this time. 

"That's enough." Leon gives a breathy sigh and a shudder when the Null withdraws his finger.

"But if you want me to– _ that's gonna hurt.", _ Fifteen says with an almost scandalized expression, resting his head on the other's shoulder as he eventually closes the distance between them completely, chest resting against Leon's back. With his rock-solid cock now between the other's legs and his cunt pressing against it ever slightly, the Null can't keep himself from grinding his hips just enough to get some friction out of it.

_ "Fuck no, _ I'm too lazy for anal.", comes the reply accompanied by an amused snort, something almost snide in its undertone. A low hum from his side follows when Fifteen dares to pick up the pace a notch as he holds onto his partner like his life depends on it. However,  _ this doesn't last. _

They both seem to lose themselves in the situation at hand, one meeting the other's needy thrusts with gentle grinding. While Fifteen keeps a hand settled on Leon's thigh, his other slowly makes its way up to his throat where it exerts some minor pressure. In his sex-induced stupor, the Null begins to angle his thrusts in a futile attempt to actually get started– because using your hands is obviously overrated. He feels Leon grow awfully tense in his grip, though he doesn't even think of stopping.

"Fifteen…", Leon grunts, suddenly sounding a bit pressed, speaking through gritted teeth,  **_"Fifteen–"_ **

He stops in his tracks. "What?"

**"Condom."**

"Ohhhh–  _ right."  _

It takes him about a quarter second to get his hands on the thing, tear the packaging open and roll the condom over his dick–  _ quick and dirty, _ kinda how he wants this thing to end. 

He's quick to press the tip of his cock against Leon, who seems to welcome how urgent Fifteen's actions seem by now, but he still manages to be gentle when he puts it in (he may be a bit of a brute, but he knows when a more careful approach is the better choice). A soft moan from Leon and the fact that he's already arching his back tells him that it's fine to get on with it. This time both of the Null's arms curl around the other's waist while he presses his face against his shoulder. The first slow thrusts he gives are received quite well, earning him a throaty groan. 

Fingers curl into both Fifteen's knees, putting little crescents into his skin with their nails. A coarse moan encourages him to put more force into his movements. Perhaps they've been going at it for longer than expected because Fifteen can already feel himself on the verge of his climax–  _ which is embarrassing as all hell, jeez. _

_ "Oh fuck, _ that's a good angle–" Leon actually whimpers this time, his hands feeling for Fifteen's in order to have something reliable to hold onto. He contracts around him just in sync with each of his thrusts and he's gotta admit that's not making this predicament any easier to deal with.

_ But thank  _ **_god,_ ** just when he thinks he's never going to hear the end of  _ 'hey, what's it like being a one-pump-chump' _ , Fifteen can hear Leon's breath hitch in his throat and feels his body tense so much that he starts trembling. Loud curses break from the other's throat, followed by equally loud moans that slowly devolve into sighing. Fifteen can't help but dig his teeth into Leon's shoulder as he picks up his pace a last time before his ecstasy eventually reaches its peak.

They both stay completely still in their spots for what feels like half an eternity, until they lose all body tension, causing Leon to slump forward and Fifteen to sit back onto his ass. And almost immediately, the other turns his head to him, that shit-eating grin yet again present on his face.

"You lasted a whole minute and thirty seconds longer compared to last time.", Leon says, "Maybe this is why you're my favourite–  _ always bettering yourself."  _

_ Fifteen has yet to decide if that's a good or a bad thing. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
